Ilusi
by Amaliah Black
Summary: "Bebas adalah hal yang nyata. Tapi yang kau terima hanyalah sebagian dari ilusi, Kagura."


_Ku masih belum kenal dirimu_

_Ketika ombak malam menyeretku_

_Kuingin petik sebiji puisi ranum _

_Dari pulau asing_

_Terdamparnya jiwaku,_

_Dan kuselipkan di tidurmu_

_Terjagamu,_

_Lari anginku..._

* * *

**Warning: Gaje, ga nyambung, mungkin rada OOC, typos**

**Disclaimer:**

The characters only belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, but the story originally belongs to me xP

**Rate: **T

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read ^^**

* * *

Perempuan itu lantas menegakkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya. Namun mendadak ia tertegun. Angin _itu _masih terhembus. Sepersekian detik bibirnya tergagap. Hatinya yang dirasa terlalu penuh membuat ribuan kata-katanya hanya mampu terlontar lewat kebisuan.

"A...aku—aku masih di sini?" bisiknya dengan mata membelalak. Tak percaya.

Sehamparan padang hijau berselimutkan putih ribuan bunga kecil kini memenuhi pemandangannya. Kelima jarinya yang panjang dan langsing menyentuh dadanya. Musnah.

Luka itu sudah lenyap. Bahkan setitik rasa perihnya pun tak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Mimpikah ini?

Lantas, sosok familiar kembali muncul di tengah-tengah hamparan ini. Entah apakah itu hanya ilusi, namun yang ia tahu—ia mengenal sosok ini.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura merasakan jantungnya mendingin, "kau juga masih di sini?"

Keganjilan menyergap batin wanita itu. A-apa yang sebenarnya tadi itu?

_Jantungnya..._

_Naraku—_

_Dan miasma yang mengelabuinya._

Apa semuanya hanya ilusi?

Sosok bersurai panjang di hadapannya malah memutar langkah. Terik matahari menimpa tubuh sosok itu membuat kilauannya terpancar melalui pori-pori. Lalu menghilang...

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura memekik—berharap sosok itu akan mendengarnya dan segera berbalik. Namun yang sekarang ia lihat hanyalah kesunyian yang kembali membelenggu perasaannya.

Perempuan itu menengadah, mengarahkan sepasang permata merah darahnya menghadap bentangan langit. Segumpalan angin berarakan di atas ubun-ubunnya, berbuat seolah hendak memayungi dari kejamnya matahari siang.

Perlahan Kagura kembali menyeret langkahnya. Segenap tempat yang ia injakkan terlihat akrab dalam ingatannya.

Sungai itu...

Perempuan tersebut meraih kipasnya, lalu menepi ke bibir sungai. Alirannya deras, diiringi kebisingan gemericik yang menderu-deru. Seperti meratap, setiap tetesan bergelimang mengikuti arus penuh liku lalu menghilang dari ujung sana.

Kagura mengedarkan perhatiannya ke sekitar. Merasakan hutan di dekat sungai ini tampak tak berpenghuni. Tak perduli apakah itu _youkai _yang berkeliaran atau semacamnya, yang pasti hutan itu benar-benar terasa kosong dan sepi.

"Apakah semuanya sudah mati?" desisnya heran, "berhasilkah Sesshomaru mengalahkan Naraku?"

**DEG.**

Jantungnya kini terasa seperti dipompa begitu hebatnya. Ia tak begitu mengerti. Namun, satu yang ia tahu. Jantung ini kembali berdetak karena sosok itu—

"Ses—shomaru..." nama itu kembali ia luncurkan dengan begitu lirihnya. Ia ingat bagaimana percakapan terakhirnya pada sosok itu.

Kagura tertawa sinis. "Cih, sekarang aku sudah bebas. Tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan orang itu lagi." Ujarnya lagi.

Tidak, tidak.

Ia hanya berdusta. Ia masih memikirkan sosok itu. Sosok sedingin salju yang kerap kali menatapnya nanar.

Ia mungkin bebas—

Namun perasaannya masih tetap merantainya begitu erat.

_Perasaannya..._

* * *

"Hn.."

Sesshomaru mendadak menghentikan lajunya di sela desiran angin yang membelai pori-pori kulitnya. Jaken yang sedari tadi mengomel tanpa kesudahan mendadak ikut berhenti, mendapati punggung bidang milik tuannya itu masih berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada masalah, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

Namun sosok _daiyoukai _itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Bibir tipisnya masih mengatup rapat. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah aroma angin yang kian berubah.

"Apa maksud dari ini?" batin Sesshomaru ketika menyadari bahwa angin yang melintasi tubuhnya tadi bukanlah sekedar hembusan yang terasa alami. Ada angin lain yang masih mengharapkannya. Angin yang sekarang menjadi lebih tak kasat mata.

* * *

"Akh—"

Tak sengaja perempuan itu menyandung bongkah batu membuat dirinya terjerembab. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepala sesaat telinganya menangkap seretan langkah kaki yang tengah menuju ke arahnya.

_Sosok tanpa wajah?!_

"Siapa kau?!"

Dengan sigap ia segera bangkit tanpa sedikitpun membuang perhatian ke arah lainnya. Kagura terus menatap sosok itu. Lamat-lamat sosok tersebut mendekat.

"K-kau?!"

Kagura sempat tak percaya. Berkali-kali ia menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Entah apakah hanya sekedar halusinasi, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri. Kini di hadapannya sudah berdiri sosok arogan yang diam-diam mampu mencuri seluruh perhatiannya.

Tidak.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin!

Perempuan itu tetap tak bergeming. Gejolak rasanya seakan berkecamuk. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Belum sempat bibirnya membentuk sebuah kalimat, sosok itu segera berjongkok di hadapan wanita angin itu. Menatap lurus sepasang permata merah miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tukas Kagura berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, kemudian cepat-cepat bangkit.

"Ikuti aku." Ujar sosok itu masih dengan tumpuan pupil emasnya yang tajam. Suaranya yang bariton dan berat terdengar seperti gaung. Namun, Kagura yakin—ini bukan sekedar bayangan.

Kagura kembali menegapkan kakinya. Membuntuti sosok tersebut. Sosok bersurai perak yang penuh kemilau itu mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura yang terasa hangat. Di bahu kanannya tersampir sejenis bulu-buluan lembut yang terkesan membikin nyaman. Dan armor yang melapisi tubuhnya terlihat begitu kokoh seperti baja. Memberi gambaran bahwa sosok di depannya ini betul-betul gagah.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Kagura seraya memperhatikan punggung sosok itu dengan hati-hati.

"Membawamu pulang."

_Pulang? _

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sosok itu terdiam. Sama sekali tak menjawab, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sungkan.

"SESSHOMARU, KATAKAN..." Perempuan itu tak mampu lagi menahan semuanya. "Ka-katakan, kenapa kau di sini?"

Mendengar ledakan yang tiba-tiba itu, sosok berkulit putih tersebut memalingkan kepalanya sedikit. Mengamati Kagura melalui sudut matanya. Lantas, ia tertawa sinis. "Aku sama sekali tak perduli tentang apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi," Sosok itu sekarang benar-benar membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya. "takdir malah membawaku ke sini. Dan sekarang, pulanglah."

Kagura merasakan sepasang alisnya bertaut. "A-aku benar-benar tak mengerti..."

Tiba-tiba lempengan dari dalam bumi seakan bergetar dengan hebatnya, membuat seluruh permukaan tanah meretak. Burung-burung dari dalam hutan terbang kesana kemari tak tentu arah. Kagura hendak menghembuskan anginnya, namun terlambat. Bumi yang ia pijak seakan meruntuh dan hendak mengajaknya terperosok hingga ke dasar neraka. Beruntung, tangan kanannya berhasil menggenggam sebongkah batuan yang masih melekat di mulut jurang.

"Ap... apa-apaan ini?!" desisnya kesal bercampur panik. Ia berusaha menengadah, dilihatnya sosok itu masih berada di sana. Masih merunduk ke arahnya. "Sessho... maru—ukh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak Kagura sekuat tenaga.

"Kau ingin bebas, bukan?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada yang terdengar sama.

Wanita itu tertegun. Bukan karena terharu atau apa. Melainkan ia merasa bingung.

Bukankah ia sebenarnya sudah bebas?

"Apa kau buta? Aku sudah bebas, mengerti?" sahut Kagura masih bergelayut di ujung jurang.

"_Belum_." Suara lain terdengar menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Siluet putih muncul dari bawah jurang, menembus kabut putih yang tebal dan menyesakkan. "Kau belum bebas, Kagura." Ujar siluet itu lagi.

"Naraku sudah mengembalikan jantungku, dan itu artinya aku sudah bisa bebas kemanapun aku mau!" sanggah Kagura dengan tatapan nanar.

"Bebas adalah hal yang nyata. Tapi yang kau terima hanyalah sebagian dari ilusi, Kagura."

"I... Ilusi?"

"Kau masih terbelenggu, kau masih terikat rantai yang mengurung batinmu. Lepaskan, dan pulang lah." Sosok berambut perak itu kembali bicara. Kini tatapannya tak setajam sebelumnya.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura kaget bukan main mendengar sosok angkuh itu mampu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kagura," panggil siluet yang melayang di sampingnya, "yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi. Kau harus bebas sekarang. Lepaskan perasaan itu."

_Perasaan..._

Sial. Apa maksud dari debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba ini?

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bebas, maka lepaskan saja semua itu—" sosok _Sesshomaru _yang berada di tepi jurang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sesshomaru...!"

"Kagura, kukatakan padamu sekali lagi. Yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi. Semua sudah berada di luar jangkauanmu. Pulanglah." Ternyata siluet putih sialan itu masih ada di sini.

"Lalu, Sesshomaru tadi?"

"Itu adalah refleksi dari perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau kau memang menginginkan kebebasan yang mutlak dan utuh, lepaskan semua itu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa bebas mengitarinya. Mengitari Sesshomaru tanpa belenggu apapun lagi..."

**DEG.**

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan jantungnya mencelos seketika. Aliran hangat lambat laun menjalar ke setiap rongga di dadanya.

Kagura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sosok itu benar-benar sudah hilang. Sejenak ia menatap siluet putih itu, lantas memejamkan kelopak matanya. Terlintas bayang-bayang wajah itu. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengulas selengkung senyum tipis. "Tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi. Aku ingin bebas. Kebebasan yang sempurna!" tegas Kagura seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut jurang dan membiarkan dirinya meluncur ke dasar yang gelap.

Namun hembusan angin malah menyerbu tubuh Kagura dan membawanya kembali ke atas. Seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam jurang itu seperti terangnya mercusuar. Ia merasakan dirinya seperti melayang. Menyatu, menjadi angin-angin yang lainnya. Angin yang sudah tak terbelenggu lagi. Angin yang tanpa sedikitpun terkurung dalam perasaannya sendiri.

_Bebas._

* * *

"Wooo, Jaken-_sama_! Anginnya kencang sekaliii..." ringis Rin ketika menyadari rambutnya yang panjang terkibas ke depan dengan hebatnya.

"Benar. Apakah akan terjadi badai?" ujar Jaken seraya mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Nintojo yang ia tancapkan agar tidak ikut melayang.

Sementara itu, Sesshomaru hanya mengamati sekitarnya. Membiarkan surai panjang yang ia banggakan itu mengibas ke sana kemari.

"Angin ini—aroma yang begitu familiar." Gumamnya tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan perbedaan air muka. Ia tahu, dan ia sadar. Namun, ia memilih untuk tak mengacuhkannya.

_Aku raib, tapi masih ada_

_Dan kau diam tanpa gerak gerik_

_Kau menikmati sepi yang bukan kesepian_

_Apa kabar, sang angin?_

_Masihkah kau terbata mengeja rindu?_

_~end~_

* * *

**Lol gaje dan ga ada romantis-romantisnya, dan ceritanya di sini Kagura masih gentayangan wkwk -_-**

**Ini dibikin cuma karena iseng, maka dari itu maafkanlah kalo sama sekali ga nyambung=..=**


End file.
